diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Carla Tsukinami
|english = Josh Morrison }} Carla Tsukinami (月浪 カルラ Tsukinami Karura) is the First Blood King. He is also the elder brother of the founding demons (the ancestor race of all the demon kinds in the Demon World). He is the first son of Krone and Giesbach, the former First Blood king. Appearance Carla is a tall, slender young man with white hair that has dark purple-brown fringes at the tips. He has sharp golden eyes that somewhat resemble those of a snake. He wears a black scarf with crests embroidered on it; the scarf covers the bottom portion of his face and is wrapped around his shoulders and draped along his arms. He also wears white gloves. His school uniform consists of the black school jacket with a black button-up shirt with a sort of bow tie or cravat on the collar. He wears it with the dark uniform pants with a white belt and black boots that have crests similar to the ones on his scarf. 'Personality' The First Blood who possesses both intelligence and reason. However, he hides a secret sadistic violence underneath that. Within his long lifespan, he has a lazy and calm character. He enjoys prolonging the agony of his victims, and even though he can match Karlheinz in power, he prefers not to attack directly, but take his time to play mind games with his opponents (which is usually the main reason for disagreement between him and his younger brother Shin, who is more hotheaded). Carla usually doesn’t underestimate his opponents, unlike Shin. Carla has a very strong sense of duty to his race and to his family, even though he had serious issues with them. He also has an immense pride as a First Blood, but even he would put his race’s future above his pride. Carla can appear cold, mysterious and very hard to read. He can even pretend to be friendly in certain occasions, but behind that he hides a huge dose of cruelty and usually is all part of his mind games with his victims. He doesn’t do anything without a good reason which is all part of his plan to get revenge for the destruction of his kind on Karlheinz, who he blames for it. He is very cruel, sadistic, and humiliating as he brutally tortures the heroine in order to not only purify her blood from the vampire virus that is tainting it and preventing his plans to move forward, but also to break her emotional bonds with the vampires. He tries to push her to absolute despair and break her completely in order to be able to then become her only hope and only “light” and to be easier for him to reach his goals, which are to mate with her and restore his race. He usually plays the antagonistic role in most of the other character's routes in DARK FATE. Carla will not take "no" for an answer whenever he orders anyone to do his bidding. When he gets angry or people constantly defy him, Carla could easily kill them without hesitation or torture them so they would suffer for eternity. He is a sadist, but not to the point of losing control. But underneath his cruel personality, Carla has a soft side that he rarely shows. This has been evidenced in the further scenes in his DARK FATE route, wherein one scene he accompanies Yui to the Banmaden gardens and that her presence is the one that made him show his softness. Yui's influence with him forced him to change his ways towards vampires and humans (yet he still hates vampires to a degree) and that she was also the one who changed his mindset of taking revenge. 'History' Alongside his younger brother Shin, Carla is one of the last two remaining members of the founders' bloodline. He had been trapped in the Demon World for several thousands of years without any means of getting out. However, because of the Lunar Eclipse that occurred in both Human and Demon world, Karlheinz's powers that kept the barrier around the castle have weakened and with the help of Carla's magic, Carla and Shin were able to escape the Demon World, and look for a survivor of the First Blood race. They set out to find the last survivor whose heart had been discovered in a human girl named Yui Komori. The First Blood races became extinct because of a virus named "Endzeit" ("End Time" when translated from German). The virus targets only the original first race in the demon world (however later Karlheinz fears it is a matter of time until it spreads to the sub-races after mutating). Carla tries to hide from his brother that during his fight with his father, he was infected too with the Endzeit and is also slowly dying, trying to hold on, which prevents him from using his full potential of power which is above even Karlheinz's. 'Relationships' Shin Tsukinami Carla's younger brother. He is very mischievous, and sometimes Carla gets annoyed by his antics when they are not doing anything related to their mission. It was stated in the Dark Fate game that Carla bowed to the Demon Lord to spare Shin's life after he had done something wrong, and in exchange, he accepted the offer of the Demon Lord to take his left eye instead. In their respective routes, they were both cruel and sadistic. They threaten Yui and the Sakamaki and Mukami families, and forced her to live with them. However, in Carla's route, Shin was his assistant. He was constantly being ordered around and Shin didn't want that. In the end, they battled it out to see who was fit to be the next king of First Bloods, but because of the fatal blow dealt by Richter on Yui, they reconciled and decided to just help each other form the First Blood clan once more. Krone Krone and Carla had always had a close and tight bond. He never wanted her to worry about him or be sad. Krone would always put her sons before even her own feelings. She had even stood up to her husband, Carla and Shin's son to save Carla's future. Even at the verge of Endzeit Krone defended her family, telling Giesbach that he should not believe in Karlheinz. Eventually, that pleading led to her worsening condition (he punched her in front of Carla) and was imprisoned on the dungeons. Carla cared for his mother so much to the point that he defended her side and was also one of the reasons he fought with his father. In the end. Krone had no choice and because she couldn't save Giesbach, even though she loves him so much, she had asked Carla to kill him off with a knife that's doused with her infected blood. Yui Komori Yui, as she bears the heart of one of the survivors of the First Blood clan, was chased by Carla and his brother in order to continue their bloodline through her. Carla treated her rather harshly at the beginning, daring to even hurt her or kill her every time he refuses his orders or she does what she wants without his knowledge. Even during the "purification" process, he gets mad at her for trying to refuse him. Eventually, he realized that kind of approach was wrong, and there was nothing he can benefit from gaining revenge on Karlheinz, as he was more focused on building his bloodline. This is also the part that he finally warms up to her in his route in the Dark Fate game, thinking that humans, even if they are fragile and innocent, still possess that knowledge and confidence. Carla is greatly amused by the amount of courage Yui had every time she was with him, that he unknowingly became attracted to her and fell in love eventually. 'Abilities' As a founder, he has the ability to transform into a wolf, snake, bat and an eagle. He, however, never uses these, even though he possesses the highest level of magic which makes him extremely powerful. And if he wasn't sick from the Endzeit, he probably would have been more powerful than Karlheinz. He possesses all the basic racial skills of the 4 sub-races (has all the vampire, werewolf, snake, and eagle demon's skills). He is able to use magic, but he has only used it twice when he showed it to his father Giesbach and then the 2nd one in one of the Dark Fate tokuten CDs scaring Subaru and Kou for not following his rules. After that, Carla never used his magic abilities unless if he deems it useful/worth enough to use against (like what he did to Yuma in his DARK FATE prologue after the latter escaped with Yui). Another showcase of his abilities is during the entirety of his Versus CD with Ayato, where he constantly put on magical traps to keep Ayato away from the listener while he was taking her hostage. In another track he also showed his magical prowess to Ayato when he ran away with the listener (by hitting them with lightning). He is also able to demonstrate teleportation, as he appeared to get the listener after she was taken by Ayato, and then leaving him behind. He can summon familiars and order them around. His only weakness is the Endzeit - he got from his father during their duel for the throne. 'Trivia' *He dislikes Japanese food. *He calls Yui and the vampires "kisama"「貴様」. In contemporary Japanese, this is a derogatory second-person pronoun ("you"), however, in ancient Japanese, this was a formal pronoun, and is likely used to reflect Carla's age as a First Blood. *He loves art, which is why he collects paintings. *Carla suffers from Endzheit, a disease he received from his father. He constantly coughs when he overexerts himself. *He hates the stench of vampires. *He gets his looks from his mother, Krone. *He loves raw ham. *Carla Tsukinami's birthday is on May 28th, stated by the official DL website. *In CHAOS LINEAGE, he is the leader of the Violet Family. 'References' 'Navigation' Category:Characters Category:Males Category:First Blood Category:Vampires Category:Tsukinami Family